This invention relates to a recording and/or reproducing apparatus for an endless tape with a stationary reel.
Heretofore, an endless tape wound around a rotating reel has been taken out from a winding portion by pulling up the innermost side portion of the tape while twisting it. In doing this, however, an excessive unreasonable force would be applied to the tape because of the tape being lifted up aslant, causing substantial abrasion and injury of the tape. Recently has been tried the use of stationary reels to eliminate such defect. In prior art devices there is employed a circular stationary reel with a guide groove extended to the outer periphery from the inner periphery, of the reel. An endless tape portion wound on the outer peripheral surface of the reel is drawn out from its innermost periphery side into the inner periphery side of the reel through the guide groove. Then, the drawn-out tape is forced to cross over the reel by means of inclined guide poles disposed respectively on the inner and outer sides of the reel, and is so guided as to render its width perpendicular to a base plate. Thereafter, the perpendicular tape is rolled round the outermost peripheral side of the winding portion through a tape driving mechanism and a head mechanism. When using such type stationary reel, inclined guide poles are required to be arranged in the middle of the route from the take-out portion to the tape driving mechanism which is subjected to a relatively large tension, so that the tape tension is liable to become uneven across the width of the tape, augmenting the abrasion at upper and lower edge portions of the tape and causing dropout of picture in VTR's.
Further, these prior art devices are additionally defective because of their large overall size.